Come Back to Me
by the nsomniac artist
Summary: Sequel to Shattered Rain!! There is a war and the men go to war, leaving the women behind praying for their safety. BUT what if something happens while the men are way! Big time B/L, N/Br, and A/L! That last L is Leon!
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer:  Don't own zoids………oh damn it!

Come Back to Me

By:  Crystal of Psyche

Chapter 1: Alone

Author's Note:  Hey!!  Hey HEY!!!  Guys it's been a while, that I know.  But I think I finally came up with something!!!!  But it's just the beginning, and this is just one idea though.  Maybe if I write this idea down others will come. For those who have been dying for a sequel to _Shattered Rain,_ well YOU DON'T HAVE TO WAIT ANYMORE!!!!!!

"……Leon….."  Leon turned around to see Ashley, standing in the doorway about to cry.  He walked back to her and gave her a big hug.

"Shhh I'll come back to you…don't worry Bit and Brad are coming with me.  You don't need to worry to about us.  All you need to do is watch out for Leena and Naomi.  Can you do that for me?"

"Yes, but…"

"But nothing, I'll come back for you."

"Okay, but just to feel safe…" Ashley took something off her neck and handed it to Leon.

Leon's eyes widened, "Your giving me your mother's necklace!"

"No silly, I'm lending it to you.  That means you have to come back and give it back to me."

Leon smiled, "Aren't you the clever one!"  Ashley smiled, but then remembered about the situation and saddened.  Leon leaned close to her, and gave her a soft kiss on the forehead and turned to the Gustav, Bit and Brad were standing beside it.  They looked at each other and nodded.  All of them hopped in and drove off.

((End of Flashback))

Ashley took a big gulp of her Shirley Temple (Author's Note:  God I luv that drink!  Don't worry it has no alcohol, and it's in almost every restaurant.)

"Hahaa Auntie Ashley took a GIGANTIC gulp!!"  A little boy said.  This young boy looked a lot like Bit.  But he had purple eyes like Leena.  He hopped up and down in Leena's lap.

"Now Bevin, calm down," Leena scolded softly.

"Okay mommy."

Ashley slammed her empty glass on the table and muttered, "I hate wars!"

Naomi nodded her head agreeing with her, "Yeah they talk all the men we love away."

"Not all of them!!!!"  All four of them turned to see Harry!  Of all people!

All of them grumbled except for the little boy named Bevin.  "Harry what are you doing here?" Ashley asked.

"I just came here to check up on my three favorite ladies!" He said with a wink, they all grumbled again.

"Harry," Naomi said, "Aren't you supposed to be fighting in the war like everyone else?"

"..I…uh…you…see…uuhhh…"

Bevin giggled, "He's a funny man!"  By then Harry noticed the child in Leena's lap.

"Hey Leena when did you start babysitting?" 

"He IS a silly man," Bevin was giggling his head off.  Harry was just confused.

"Harry…..Meet Bevin Cloud."

"Did you say CLOUD??"

Leena nodded, "Harry meet my son.  He's about 3 years old."  Harry was astonished; he slowly turned around and walked out the door.  Leaving the three women and child behind confused.

"What was that about?" Naomi asked.

"I'm not sure," Ashley said just as confused.

"How long has it's been since the boys left?" Naomi asked.

"About a month or two," muttered Ashley.  She all of a sudden felt really bad in the stomach.

"Aunt Ashley are you okay?" Bevin asked as sweet as he could be.

"Yeah, I think it's something that I ate." Ashley said as she clutched her stomach.

"You guys go to the bathroom while me and Bevin will get the check," Leena ordered.  Naomi led Ashley into the bathroom worrying about her old friend.  Leena worried about her sister-in-law as well.  They really don't consider each other in-laws but as real sisters.

"Hey Bev do you want to help me with the check?"

"YEAH!!!!"

*****

Harry leaned against the wall outside of the building.

_I guess this child changes our plans, _he thought, we that we walked off into the horizon.

Author's Note:  Yeah, I know it's short.  But it's just the beginning.  Tell me if you like this or not.  Cause I'll either delete this, and try to do a new sequel.  Please Review!!!!!


	2. The Unexpected Surprise

Disclaimer:  Great another stupid disclaimer…..*sigh* Don't own zoids…

Come Back to Me

By: Crystal of Psyche

Chapter 2:  The Unexpected Surprise

Author's Note:  Thanks guys for the reviews, and Chad.  I sorry to say that I've never seen the war theme in any other zoids 0 fics.  I've seen it the Chaotic Journey thing because the whole thing is a war.  So, please tell me the names of the other stories that used this theme.  I kinda interested of what they did in their story.  Anyway!!  Here's chapter 222222!!!!

Leena and Bevin waited outside the restaurant.

"Hey momma?"

Leena looked down at the small child, "Yes honey?"

"Is Auntie Ashley going to be okay?"

"I'm sure it's just a stomach cramp," Leena smiled reassuringly, Bevin smiled back.

"Are we going to see grandpa today?"  (Author's Note:  You know who I'm talking about *snickers*)

"Even better sweetie, me, you, Naomi, and Aunt Ashley are going to live with him until daddy comes back."

"Yippee!!!"  The boy jumped up and down, but stopped when he saw Ashley and Naomi come out.

"Sorry to keep you waiting," Ashley said.  Bevin ran up to her and hugged her leg; looking down at the child Ashley could see his cute smile.

"Aunt Ashley needs to go see the doctor!"  Ashley smiled at Bevin and picked him up and put him on her shoulders.

"Let's go people!  Doc's waiting for us at the Base!!!!"  Ashley shouted.

Bevin put his fist in the air, "YEAH!!!!"  The four of them walked to the car, but they didn't notice two figures in the shadows.  They were talking extremely quiet, so no one could here them.

"Your right that child is a problem."

"What are we going to do now?"

"Plan."

******

Ashley grabbed her bags and put them into the car, she sighed at looked back at the cozy little house that she shared with Leon for years.

"I'm sorry, but I don't want be alone in this house anymore.  Don't worry Leon we'll live in this house again, I promise."  With that she threw her last bag and hopped into the car and drove off.

_'Damn I still have to go the doctor.'_ Ashley thought as she drove down the road.

*****

Leena was waiting for Naomi and Ashley; Bevin was running around her in circles.  Leena's sweat dropped, "Man this kid has a lot of energy."

"Just like his parents." A voice behind her stated as a fact.

Leena turned around and smiled, Bevin stopped running in circles and ran straight towards…

"Grandpa!!!!!!"  Bevin ran up to the DOC and jump into his arms.

"Look at you!!!!!!  You're growing every second of the day!!!"  They spun around a couple of times and finally stopped.

Leena chuckled, "It's hard to tell which one of you is the child."

"HEY I RESENT THAT!!!"  yelled Doctor Tauros, Leena laughed, but stopped when she saw a car coming towards her.  The car pulled up and Naomi hopped out with a couple of suitcases.

"Hey guys!" She waved over to them.  She then looked around, "Good I'm not the last one here!  Where's Ashley?"

"I made her go to the doctor," Leena stated.  As if on cue, Ashley pulled up, and got out.  Everyone stared at her.  Her face was unusually pale, and looked like she got a good shock.

"Ashley what's wrong?" Doc asked.  She smiled nervously.

"So Doc, I just wanted to tell you that your gonna be expecting another grandchild!"  Everyone froze; Naomi dropped her bags that she was carrying.  They all stared at Ashley who was scratching the back of her neck nervously.

"Your not serious?????" Leena said.

"..y…yyeah…yeah…I'm pregnant," Ashley stuttered.

"How long have you've been?" Naomi asked.

"About two or three months."

"Is it Leon's?" Doc asked, everyone except Bevin and him fell over anime style.  When Ashley got she was blushing furiously and **really** ticked off.

"OF COURSE IT IS!!!!!!!  DO YOU THINK I WOULD CHEAT ON HIM!?!!?!!?!!?!"  Naomi and Leena back her up yelling in Doc's face.

Finally in between all the screaming Doc asked again, "Does he know?"  This time everyone fell silent and looked at Ashley who was still blushing.

She fumbled with her fingers, "I just found out today and how can I contact him?"  Again there was silence and this time Bevin broke the silence.

"Does this mean I get a play mate!?!"  Bevin asked sweetly.  Ashley kneeled down to Bevin's level and ruffled his wild blonde hair.

"I guess, but you have to be gentle for a while."

"YEAH!!!"  Ashley stood up and looked at the others.

"We have to find Leon." Naomi said simply.  Everyone let out a sigh.

******

"HEY!!!  LEON WATCH OUT!!!!!"  The Blade Liger took some heavy damage on the back legs.  Thanks to Brad's shout.  He would've been dead and if the Liger Zero didn't cover him.

"LEON GET BACK TO THE BASE!!!"  Bit shouted.

"RIGHT!!"  The Blade Liger limped back to the base, Leon looked behind at the battle going on.  Leon raced for his life to the base.  Thankfully he got there just in time, he hopped out of hid Liger and a soldier came up to him.

"Do you need repairs?"  The soldier asked.

Leon glanced at his zoid, it was in pretty bad shape mainly the back legs, and he turned to the soldier again.  "I don't know you tell me?"  With that Leon walked off to the command center to report.

******

Leon walked into the command center, walked up to the commanding officer, and saluted.

"Report!"  Said the officer without even looking.

"I have been hit pretty bad, and are going through repairs.  The battlefield is tough, but I have confidence that we will win."

"Great to hear it, you are dismissed."  Leon saluted again and was about to walk out the door when the officer spoke again.  "I hear that you and your partners have women waiting for you at home.  Since you've done so much for us, I think it will be alright to visit them."

Leon didn't know what to say, so he saluted, and said what he thought was right, "Thank you!"

*****

(After the battle)

Leon ran up Bit and Brad who were repairing their zoids, "GUYS!!!!  I HAVE THE BEST NEWS!!!"

Bit looked up from the Liger, "What is it?"

"WE GET TO GO HOME!!!!"

Brad looked up from his work, "Really!?!"  They all smiled.

"I can't wait to see Leena and Bevin!" Bit exclaimed.

"I hope they didn't change much, after all it has been a couple of months," Leave it Brad to be the serious one while the other two were jumping up and down in excitement.

"It will take months to get back to them," Leon said calculated the time.

"Let's break the news to them now!" Bit practically yelled.

Leon spoke up, "No."

"No?" Bit and Brad said at the same time.

"That's right let's surprise them!"  Little did he know that they were going to get the real shocker.

*****

"Now explain to me why I have to watch him again," Ashley muttered as little Bevin ran around her.

Leena and Naomi were jumping in the car, "Because you shouldn't be doing that much exercise because you are pregnant."

"I'm going to get enough exercise chasing Bevin around."  Leena smiled weakly and she and Naomi left.  Ashley sighed and looked at the small child running around her.

"So this is what I'm going to be expecting in a couple years…..hmm….I'll let Leon take care of chasing my child around," She giggled, as she imagined Leon chasing around a three year old.

"Auntie Ashley!!"

"Yes," The boy finally stopped running.

"I wanna watch TV!!!!"

"Okay let's do that," Ashley was relieved that he wanted to do something that was sitting.  She looked at her stomach, five months, and it was starting to show.

Author's Note:  That was kinda short BUT I like it!!!!  Please review me and tell me how you like it!


	3. Journeys

Disclaimer: …….Again, I don't own anything but Ashley and Bevin!!!!!

Come Back to Me

By: Crystal of Psyche

Chapter 3:  Journeys

Author's Note:  Sorry about the long wait! ^_^ Well I'll stop yapping now and let you read the chapter!

Ashley snored loudly on the couch with a bucket of ice cream in her lap.  Bevin sat on the other side of the couch flipping through the channels.  He sighed.

"Sometimes adults can be so child-like." He took a glance at Ashley who was still snoring.  He hopped off the couch and went into the hanger.  He gazed at the Gun Sniper and smiled.

"My mommy has the best gun sniper!!!!"  Then he looked at the space where his dad's zoid was supposed to go.

A little tear went down his little face, "Oh Daddy.  I miss you so much."  He sat down in the empty spot for the Lyger 0.  He cried softly into his arms until he heard a roar.

"DADDY!!"  He ran out of the base and in the sunset was a cat-like zoid.

******

YYAAAAAAAWWWWWWWWNNN!!!!  "Well I'm bored!  How about you all?" Bit said as he leaned back in the cockpit of the Lyger.

"Unlike some people, we're using our time wisely," Brad mumbled loud enough so that Bit could hear him.

"HEY!!!!"

"Now, now both of you need to come down!" Leon said trying to be the peacemaker of the trio.

Bit growls, "Humph!  At least I know how to lighten up!  And I'm little more outgoing than you are!"

"ARE NOT!!!"

"HOW LONG HAVE YOU'VE BEEN GOING OUT WITH NAOMI?????????"

"………"

"WHAT I CAN'T HERE YOU!!!!!"

"…three years….."

"WOAH!!!!!!  THAT'S A LONG TIME!!!!"  Leon sighed as he slid open a compartment in his cockpit and pulled out a picture.  It was him and Ashley on their honeymoon.  (Author's Note:  Yes, they are married!)  He smiled at the memory.

Leon was jarred out of his precious memory, "I'M JUST TAKING MY TIME!!!!"

"WELL, THINK THREE YEARS IS ENOUGH!!!!  GOD DAMMIT!!!!  PROPOSE TO HER!!!!!!!"

"THIS IS NONE OF YOUR BUSINESS!!!!!!!"

Leon's eyebrow started twitching.  "IS TOO!!!!!"

"IS NOT!!!"

"IS TOO!!!!!"

"IS NOT!!!"

A vein popped on Leon's forehead.  "IS TOO!!!!!"

"IS NOT!!!"

"IS TOO!!!!!"

"IS NOT!!!"

"IS TOO!!!!!"

"IS NOT!!!"

"SHUT THE HELL UP!!!!!!!  I CAN'T TAKE IT ANYMORE."

"Sorry Leon."  Brad said, a little embarrassed.

"Yeah, sorry bud." Bit said in the exact way.

"Geez, I starting to believe that we are absolutely the worst people to be grouped with on a journey!"

"Ah come on Leon, don't be like that!"

"Yeah Bit's right.  We just can't wait to get home."

"Can you please find another way to entertain yourselves!?!"

"Okay," Bit and Brad said at the same time.  Leon finally settled down and looked out the window.

_'Just a few more months, and I'll be home Ashley,'_ Leon thought.

*****

Ashley made one last snore as she jolted awake, "Wha!?!  Bevin where are you!?!"  She got up from the chair and looked around.

"Bevin this isn't funny!!!"  She ran through the base shouting his name.  She began to panic and ran into the garage.

"BEVIN WHERE ARE YOU!?!?!"  Just then she heard a roar.  She didn't know who it was but it sounded like…

"LYGER 0!!!!!"  She ran out of the garage to see a shadow that made her faint.

******

"I'M ON A JOOOUUURRRRNNEEEEEEYYYYYYY!!!!  TO MY HOOOMMMELAND!!!!  TOOO SEEE MY LOOOVVEDDD OONNESSS!!!!  OOOHHHHHH  I MISSS YOU AAAALLLL!!!!!"

"BIT!!!!!!!!!!!  SHUT UP!!!!!!  YOUR DRIVING ME CRAZY!!!!!" Leon shouted.

Brad agreed, "YOUR DRIVING EVERYONE CRAZY EVEN THE LYGER 0!!!!"

Bit stared down at the controls, "You like my singing don't you Lyger?"  The shook his head 'no'.

"SEE!!!" Leon and Brad shouted.

"Okay, I'll be quiet now……………………….How much longer?"

"UGH!!!!!"

"Did I say something wrong?"

******

Ashley woke up slowly her vision was blurry.  She looked around and recognized some people.

"Naomi, Leena, Doc what happened?"

"You tell us?  We found you unconscious outside the garage," Naomi said.  Ashley looked over to Leena who was looking kinda nervous.

"Do you know where Bevin is?"  She asked.

Ashley thought for a moment, "It's strange, I thought I saw the Lyger but it was different.  I couldn't tell because I was too far away, and I have no idea where Bevin is.

Leena paled, "WHAT!!"

"I'm so sorry Leena, I fell asleep while we were watching TV and he must've snuck off while I was sleeping.  My guess is that he went with that mysterious zoid."

"It's okay it's not your fault we should've let Doc stay home too.  And to add to all that your about five months pregnant."  Ashley sighed and rubbed her stomach.  Her eyes began to water.  Leena noticed that she was crying, she quickly kneeled down and pulled Ashley in a hug.

"It's not your fault, It's not your fault, It's not your fault," Leena kept on saying that hoping to sooth her sister-in-law.  She eventually stopped crying and they both stood up.

Ashley stuck out her hand, "Let's find him!"

Leena put her hand on top of Ashley's, "Yeah!!"

Then Naomi put her hand on top of Leena's, "Don't forget about me!"

"Let's do it together!"  Ashley shouted.

"YEAH!!!!"  They all threw their hands in the air.

"Excuse me," they all turned to Doc, "But Bit, Leon, and Brad aren't here.  How are you going to get Bevin back?"

"What are you?  A sexist?" Naomi said with a little bit of anger in her voice.

"Yeah!  Will just have to do ourselves!"  Leena shouted.

"Yeah we have GIRL POWER!!!!!!"  Ashley shouted as she pumped her fist in the air.

"No not you," Leena said giving Ashley a stern look.

"What?  Why?"

"Because we can't afford you losing your baby."  Ashley's eyes fell to the floor, Naomi and Leena looked at her with worried expressions.  But suddenly Ashley lifted her head and smiled.

"I guess I have to take Jamie's place, since he left."  (Author's Note:  OH MY GOD!!!   I TOTALLY FORGOT ABOUT JAMIE!!!  Well, somehow he left the team.  I'm not sure exactly.)

"That a girl," Leena said as she patted Ashley's back.

"At least take Genesis with you."

"What for Ashley?"

"Genesis is an Ultimate X she can fight on her own, and I'll be talking to her on the com-link."

Naomi nodded, "Good point, but she won't be as strong because she doesn't have a pilot."

"That's okay at least she'll help.   We need all the help we can get!" Leena said.

"LET'S GO TEAM!!!!  I've been waiting a long time to say that again!" Doc said hugging himself happily.  Everyone stared at him and sweat dropped.

Finally started walking out the door, "Let's go get my son!!"

"Yeah," Naomi said.

"Good luck guys," Ashley shouted after them.

"Me and Ashley will try to help you guys out from here," Doc said.  Leena and Naomi waved their goodbyes. They got in their zoids, got Genesis to wake up and follow them, and left to find Bevin Cloud.

Author's Note: I really like this chapter for some reason.  Maybe it's because the guys are such lousy traveling companions.  *Giggles* I'm having too much fun with this.

Please Review!!!!!!!  *Skips away happily*


	4. The Searching

Disclaimer:  *Singing* Don't own zoooooooooiiiiiiiiiiiiiddddddddddssssssss……….ahem sorry….

Come Back to Me

By: Crystal of Psyche

Chapter 4:  The Searching

Author's Note:  Hey guys!!!!  I'm back!!!!  And in a good mood!!  I just watched _The Count of Monte Cristo._   GOOD MOVIE!!!  It's very similar to _The Mask of Zorro_, which is also a GREAT movie.

Phoenix:  Crystal will you SHUT UP and get on with the story!

Crystal: Touchy.

Phoenix:  WELL!!  GET ON WITH IT!!!

Crystal:  If it's the only way to shut you up for now, then I'll get on with it!!!  Here's chapter 4!!!!!!!!

Leena stared at the horizon of the desert that lay before them, thinking of the past events.  A voice snapped her out of the trance.

"Leena are you going to be okay?" Naomi asked with concern.  Leena looked at her friend, a smiled slightly.

"I'm still pretty shaken about the whole ordeal."

"Leena, don't worry we'll find Bevin."

"Yeah, AND WHEN WE DO I'M KICK SOME ASS!!!!  WHOEVER STOLE MY BOY BETTER WATCH OUT!!!!!!!"

"Feel better?"

"Much."

"Then let's go, don't want to waste anymore time."  Leena nodded and they jumped back into their zoids and ran off.

*****

Ashley and Doc stayed at the Toros Base to try and find any clues of Bevin's kidnapping.  Doc was typing furiously onto the keyboard of the computer, while Ashley was looking through some files.

"AAAAAAARRRRRRRGGGGG!!!!!!"  Ashley threw the papers in the air and hit her head on top of the table.  Doc looked over at her.

"Come on, looking through papers can't kill you."

Ashley brought her head so he could see her eyes, "Then let's switch jobs for a while."

"Uh!  No, I just got a lead, so I better stick to the computer!"

"Yeah I bet!"  Ashley stood up and headed for the door.

"Where are you going?"

"Outside to get some air."  Ashley said right before she shut the door.  She took a deep breath and walked outside.  She closed her eyes and let the wind hit her face.  All of a sudden she felt someone put a hand on her shoulder.  Her reflexes got the best of her.

"AAAAHHHHHH!!!!!!"  Whoever it was they got thrown over her shoulder and onto the ground.

Ashley gasped, "HARRY!!!!!  WHAT ARE YOU DOING!?!?!?!?!"

"Ug…just came for a little visit."  It was just then that Harry noticed the bulge in Ashley's stomach.

Ashley noticed his shocked expression, "What's wrong?"

"Please tell me that you've just gained weight," he said pointing to her stomach.  Ashley's face turned bright red.

"N…no.  I'm pregnant," she stuttered.  Harry's eyes went wide, and his face went pale.

"I see….." He looked like he was in deep thought.

"Hey Harry, What are REALLY doing here?"

"Nothing much just to take you hostage."

"Wha…" Before Ashley could say anything Harry had sprayed some knockout gas in her face, and she fell unconscious.

*****

"Ashley?"  Doc poked his head out of the door and looked down the halls.  He walked down all the halls and down.  _Where could she be?_ He thought.  He looked in the command room and found someone else.

"Hey Doc, long time no see!"

"Jamie!!!!"  He ran up to the NOW young man and hugged him.  (Author's Note: He isn't a boy anymore! ;-D)

"How's everyone been doing?"

"Wellllll…….Bevin's gone and so is Ashley…"

Jamie stayed silent for a minute then finally spoke up, "What is wrong with the world!!!  Why do people like kidnapping members of the Blitz team!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!"

"Well they're just missing, that's all.  And Ashley couldn't have gone far due to the fact that she's pregnant.  It's going to be tough since it's only going to be me and you looking for her…"

"WOAH!!!  Say that last line again!"

"It's going to be tough since it's only…"

"NO NOT THAT LINE!!  Okay let's try this again.  Ashley's pregnant???"

"Yeah, but don't think about that we need to find her, AND Bevin."

"K I'll go fly around in my Rhynos!"  And with that he ran to the hangar where his zoid was stored.  Doc stayed in the control room thinking.  _Could it be that one guy that we defeated all those years ago?_

******

Ashley slowly woke up and tried to figure out where she was, all the memories that happened to her before she was unconscious came rushing in her head.

"Harry…"

"Good your awake."  She now realized that she was in the cockpit of the Dark Horn, and she was sitting in the back seat of the cockpit with her hands tied.

"Why are you doing this?"

"That is none of your business!!!"

"Well due to the fact that you taking ME hostage has a lot to do with my business!"

Harry growled, "SHUT UP!!!!"

"MAKE ME!!!"

"DO YOU WANT ME TO JUST LEAVE YOU IN THE DESERT!!!!!"

"I DON'T CARE!!!!"

"THEN GET OUT!!!!"

_…A minute later…_

"AND STAY OUT!!!"  Harry had just set Ashley on the ground and jumped back into his Dark Horn and ran as fast as he could in the opposite direction.

Ashley giggled, "Idiot."  She reached into his pocket, pulled out a cell phone, flipped it open and dialed the number to the Toros base.

_"Hello?"_

"HEY DOC IT'S ME!!"

_"ASHLEY!!!!  WHERE HAVE YOU'VE BEEN!!?!?!!  I'VE BEEN WORRIED SICK!!!!!"_

"Uh, can we get to that after you come pick me up?"

_"Why?  Where are you?"_

"In the middle of no where."

_"Don't worry I'll get the location from the signal and Jamie will come and get you."_

"JAMIE'S BACK!!!  This is great!!!!"

_"Okay, let me get Jamie and he'll come and pick you in a sec.  Bye!"_

"Bye!"  Ashley hung up and sat on the sand, and lay down, staring up at the beautiful blue sky.  _Why is all this happening?  I hope Streak isn't behind all this…but he's in jail.  So we don't have to worry bout him, then who is it?_  Her thoughts were interrupted when a big shadow ran over her.

"Hey Ashley!"  Ashley got up, dusted herself off, and waved her arms in the air.  Signaling for him to come down.  He landed right next to her and opened his cockpit.

"JAMIE!!"

"Hey babe, need a lift?"  For a moment Ashley just stood there, then burst laughing.

"What's wrong with you!?!  Did you get a girlfriend or something!?!"

"……."  When she got no answer she looked up at him who was blushing red.

"I see," Ashley smiled evilly, "I have to meet this girl sometime!"  Before saying else she jumped into the Rhynos and they went off back to the Toros base.

******

Harry smiled proudly in his Dark Horn and then all of sudden wanted to bang his head onto the control panel.

"I am the idiot of idiots!!"

Author's Note:  I can't get these chapters any longer!!!  IT'S HARD!!!!  I NEED MORE IDEAS!!!!!!!!  Guys if you are so kind, can you give me ideas.  I've got the story line figured out but for the minor details…….that's where I stumble and fall straight on my face.


	5. Bevin's Rescue?

Disclaimer: Don't own the original cast, I want to though.

Come Back to Me

By: Crystal of Psyche

Chapter 5: Bevin's Rescue?

Author's Note: Sorry about the long wait. I was really busy with my other zoid story, _Beaten_, and another story I'm working on, _Hands_. But the real reason was that I couldn't figure out what to do next. While I was on vacation, I was listening to some music for most of the time there. Well thank god I did, thousands of ideas came rushing in my head at once!!

Phoenix: Be thankful.

Crystal: For once I agree with you.

Bevin sat at a table completely bored out of his mind. Across from him was a man that was supposed to make sure Bevin doesn't do anything stupid and escapes. But come on lets be reasonable. Bevin is how old again? About 3? Yeah that's right, HOW IN THE WORLD IS A 3 YEAR OLD GOING TO GET OUT OF A BASE WITHOUT PEOPLE REALISING IT!?!?! This is how..

__

Man I can't believe I have to watch this kid!!' thought the guard as he watched the boy draw circles on the table.

"I'm bored," said Bevin.

"Shut up kid!"

"That's a bad word!"

"No it's not!!"

"Yes it is!! My mommy said so!!"

"Your mommy's wrong!!!"

"No!! She's always right!!"

"No she's not!!"

"I'm going to tell my daddy that you're being mean to me!!!"

"What's your daddy going to do!"

"He's going to kick your bottom!!"

"Just shut up!!"

"You said it again!!!"

The guard banged his fist on the table making Bevin freeze, "That's better."

".Can I go to the potty?"

"YES!!! PLEASE GO!!!" Bevin scooted away from the table and plopped down on the floor and ran out. As he walked into the hallway he looked around.

"Wonder where the potty is?" He walked through the halls for a while then finally came to a door that said RESTRICTED SECTION.

Bevin looked at it and smiled, "Potty!" and pushed the door open and walked in.

(Author's Note: *giggles* he's three!!! Remember that!!!)

******

"Alright team what are we going to do now?" Everyone was sitting in the room where the couch goes in a circle.

"I say we get a better base," stated Naomi.

"I agree with her," Jamie said, "These people are obviously after us but we don't know what we're up against."

"What do have in mind?" Ashley said looking over to him.

"Maybe one of those underground bases. If they ever come close to us again we'll have the advantage." He looked around to see if everyone was with him.

"Good point," said Leena. She turned to her dad, "I think we should do it. Right dad?"

Doc looked like he was in deep thought, "It's going to cost some."

"Aw come on, we got plenty of money since we were in class S before the war!" Leena said frowning.

Doc shook his head, "Your right. We have plenty of money."

"We'll need to get done as soon as possible though."

"Why do you say that Jamie?" Ashley asked.

"Cause we don't know when they'll attack again." Everyone turned to their own thoughts.

"Let's just go to a new base, and leave this one for now," Naomi said.

"Yeah! There's one not to far from here that we can buy!" Leena said happily.

"Then let's go team, pack up all your stuff and we're going to head over to the new base," Doc said as he walked out the door, with everyone close behind him.

******

Bevin walked along the catwalk, looking down at all the zoids below in what it looked like a huge hanger. One of them caught his eye making him stop and stare at it. He quickly ran down the stairs and stood in front of the zoid.

"Liger?" The zoid moved it's head and looked down at the small boy. Indeed Bevin was right, he was standing in front of a Liger 0, but this one had black armor. The Liger moved his head closer and opened the cockpit.

"You want me to pilot you?" Bevin pointed to himself. The Liger growled softly. Bevin smiled and tried to climb into the cockpit but he couldn't reach it. So Liger moved his paw forward closer to his head.

"Thanks!" Bevin said cheerfully, he climbed up on the paw and then climbed into the cockpit. The cockpit closed and the lights went on.

"Now what would daddy do in this situation," Bevin thought as he looked at all the shiny buttons and controls.

"This button looks cool!!" He said excitedly. He pressed it, the controls lit up and the liger roared and started charging for the wall.

"WE'RE GOING TO CRASH!!!! SSTTTTOOOOOOPPPP!!!!!!!!" But the liger didn't listen to him. It charged right through the wall making the alarm go off.

******

Harry was mumbling to himself as he was about to pull up to the Champ base when he saw something running towards him.

"What's that?" Before he could figure that out, (Author's Note: Which would take a very long time. *snickers*) the thing had rammed into his Dark Horn and kept running in the opposite direction.

"THAT WAS THE SHADOW LIGER!!!" Harry yelled, but then said in a more calm voice, "But who's piloting it?"

He opened a com-link to it and saw the last thing we thought, "WHAT IS A KID LIKE YOU DOING IN THAT ZOID!!!!"

On the screen Bevin looked at him with big puppy dog eyes, "I didn't do anything, the liger let me in."

"But that's impossible it only let's professional zoid pilots enter it!" Harry said in shock. He then shook his head, "GET BACK HERE WITH THAT ZOID!!!!!!"

"It won't listen to you!!! I don't want to go back there!!! It's boring there and everyone is mean!! I'm going home!!!"

"Why you little brat!!!" Harry tried to get his Dark Horn to move but the ram that the Shadow Liger did had shattered one of his hind legs. Harry banged his fists on the controls in frustration.

******

"That's the last of it," Leena said as she put the last box in the jeep.

"Now it's off to the base," Jamie said as he got into the driver's seat. Leena was about to get in the passengers seat when she heard a roar. She looked up at the horizon line and saw a liger.

"Oh my" she felt her heart jump.

"Is that what I think it is," she heard Jamie say behind her.

Leena looked at the zoid more closely, and felt her hopes drop, "No, the liger is black." They watched as the zoid run up to them and open it's cockpit.

"Mummy!!!!!" Leena eyes went wide and she felt that her heart skipped a beat.

"Bevin is that you!?!" She ran up to the liger and climbed up it. In the cockpit was her baby boy.

"Look what I found!!!" He said happily motioning towards the ligers controls. But Leena was focused on him. She scooped him up in a huge hug.

"I thought that I lost you," she said in between tears.

"Don't worry mommy. Now that I have this zoid as my friend no one will be mean to me again!!" Leena smiled and nodded her head. She then took a good look at the zoid she was in.

"We better get you home," she said. She then turned to Jamie, "I'm going to go with Bevin, you go on ahead. We'll catch up!" Jamie nodded and got into the jeep and drove off.

"Are you going to show me how to use this?" Bevin said with stars in his eyes.

"Yes, now sit in my lap and I'll teach you." Leena jumped in and Bevin took a sit in her lap. And then she began instructing him all the controls as they ran towards the new base.

Author's Note: Yes I know it's short, but Hey! Atleast I continued. I was planning to continue it sooner, but some people were demanding to work on my other story. _Beaten_, the other zoid story. Anyway, I'm hoping I can get the next chapter up sooner than the last one.

Tootles!! PLEASE R+R!!!


	6. A Deserted Home

Disclaimer: Don't own zoids, but I do own Ashley and Bevin

Come Back to Me

By: Crystal of Psyche

Chapter 6:  A Deserted Home

"Grandpa!!!"  Bevin raced towards his grandfather and he was enveloped into a big hug.

"I missed you!!" Doc said in between tears.  Leena walked in and smiled now happy that her baby boy was back home.

"Hey Dad, Bevin brought home a zoid like the Liger can you go che…" She didn't have to finish the sentence dock was up and out the door.  Leena sighed and smiled, "Some things never change."

Ashley came walking in the room slowly and spotted Bevin, "Bevin!!!  You're okay!!!"  She got on her knees and hugged him.  When she let go of him Bevin patted Ashley's stomach.

"How much longer until I get a new cousin!?!" he asked excitedly.

"Well," she said softly, "It should be maybe 5 months or less."

Bevin frowned, "I don't wanna wait that long!!"  He walked out of the room and Ashley got up and took a seat at the main computer.  Naomi then walked in.

"Where's Bevin?  I heard he was back," she said looking around.

"Oh you know him, he's probably following his mother or grandfather around."

"Yeah your right," Naomi walked up to her and peered over her shoulder, "Whatcha doin?"

"Starting up the computers, transferring data, installing all the new programs, and…"

"Woah sorry I asked."

"That's okay," Ashley smiled at her. Just then a beeping sound came from the computer.  "Oh no there's some zoids lurking around our old base!!!"  Naomi ran towards the door.

"I'm on it!!!"

*****

"Harry do you realize what you have done!?!"

"I'm sorry!!!!" a man squeaked as he bowed on the floor to this man.

"We lost the only possible hostage situation!!!  AND!!!!!!  The Shadow Lyger is gone!!!!!  What do you have to say for yourself?"

"Uh sir, I have come to some useful information."

"And that would be?" the man spat.

"Well uh Ashley Tauros as recently become pregnant with Leon's child."

"Really?  Very interesting…You may go!!!"  Harry scurried out the door, leaving the man to his thoughts.  _'I can you this to my advantage,'_ he thought.

********

…Months later…

"Finally!!!" Leon groaned as he hopped out of his lyger and started walking towards the base but stopped.

"That took us longer than it should've," Bit said.

"I guess your singing hurt the zoids along with our eardrums!!" Brad said crossing his arms.

"No!!!  I remember when a certain someone was singing!!!!"

"You were listening!!!!!"

"Uh duh!!  Me and the whole entire planet!!"

"Guys shut up!!!" Leon hissed at them.  They stopped their bickering and looked at what was their home.  It was almost a pile of rubble.  There was bullet dents in the walls, and the door hinges were almost useless.

"Oh my god!" Brad said after a long period of silence.

Bit stumbled forward, "….Bevin……Leena….."  Leon closed his eyes praying that Ashley was okay.  Then there was a whistling sound.

"What's that?" Brad asked looking around.

Leon looked up, "It's a missile!!!!  RUN!!!!!"  They all scrambled to their zoids and jumped in.

"WHO'S FIRING AT US!?!?!?!" Bit yelled as he started up the liger.

_'Watch out on the left!!!'_

_'There's too many!!!'_

"Huh?  What's that?" Leon said listening to the crackled voices on the radio.  "Someone's fighting somewhere."

_'Stand aside!!!  Left me take care of it!!!'_

_'You don't have enough ammo!!'_

_'I always have enough ammo for this!!!!'_

_'Wait!!  Wait!! Wait!!!  Let me get to a safer distance!!'_

"Who's out there?" Bit asked also listening.  Suddenly another missile came out of nowhere and crashed out ten feet in front of them making a light mist.

"Hey what's going on?"  Leon yelled, but stopped when he saw a red gun sniper run by.

"LEON!!! THAT WAS NAOMI'S SNIPER!!!!" Brad yelled.

"Follow her!!!  She might tell us what's going on!!!"

"Right!" the other two pilots said.

******

_'Are you okay Naomi?'_ came Leena's voice on the radio.

"Yeah I'm fine," She glanced at her radar system on the dashboard, "But it looks like I got a few stragglers."

_'How many?'_

"Just three, don't worry I can take care of them."

_'All right, well I'm heading back to the base.  See ya there!'_

"K later!"  The radio link went dead; Naomi sped up to and jumped behind a bunch of boulders and waited.  When the three zoids started coming into view, it didn't take her long to go in her go in her sniper mode.  She aimed and fired two shots.

*****

A bullet grazed Shadow Fox's ear, "She's shooting at us!!!"

"We need to get close enough so that she can recognize who we are!!!" Bit yelled making the liger run towards the source of the bullets.  Not to long Brad caught up and past Bit.  He was pushing his zoid to the limits.

"NAOMI STOP!!!!!" Brad shouted.

*****

Naomi blinked the radio had just kicked in, and she heard a voice of her loved one that she hadn't heard in a long time.

"..B…Brad?"

Author's Note:  Hehee sorry about the cliffhanger, but I just couldn't help myself.  And I want to apologize for ignoring this fic.  I want to thank the readers who reminded me about this wonderful fic.

PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!!!

TOOTLES!!!!!


	7. A Very Happy Reunion

Disclaimer:  Don't own original characters…

Come Back to Me

By:  Crystal of Psyche

Chapter 7:  A Very Happy Reunion

Author's Note:  *tears* Thank you such the nice reviews, I didn't realize how many people were paying attention to this story!  Well, I am definitely going to work on this more.

"Brad…" Naomi buried her head in his chest.

"It's okay," he said softly running his fingers through her hair.

"I can't believe your back!  It's been so long…"

"Shh…don't talk…let's just enjoy the moment," he said just above a whisper.

"I hope I get something like that when I see Leena again," Bit said as he and Leon watched the two lovebirds.

Leon shook his head, "Why is it you always ruining the moment?"  Bit just put on his goofy grin.

"Uh, Leon?" He looked up and saw Naomi walking towards him.

"Yes?"

"Well…I…" Naomi looked down at the ground, "I…just….need..to warn you about…Ashley."

"Is there something wrong with her!?!" Leon spat out quickly.

Naomi tried to hide the deep blush that was forming on her face, "It's nothing like that, she's perfectly healthy…but…"

"But what?"

Naomi remained silent, "I guess it's appropriate for her to tell you."  She climbed up her gun sniper.  "Due to attacks that had been targeted on the Tauros Base, we have moved to a new home.  Follow me, it's a little tricky to get to."  The guys got into their zoids, and followed Naomi's Red Gun Sniper.

"I'm so excited!" Bit said, the Liger growled in agreement.  Bit smiled, "Can't wait to meet a certain zoid!!"  The liger growled again making Bit laugh.

Brad shook his head and chuckled, "Only you Bit, only you."  Naomi stayed silent through the whole ride.

******

Ashley yawned and hit a button on the keyboard she sat at, just then Leena walked in.  "Hello Ashley."

"Hi Leena."

"No more battle zoids?"

"Yeah."

"Why do you seem so down, you should be happy!"

Ashley turned around in her seat to face Leena, "You have no idea how boring this job is.  You and Naomi go running off in your zoids, I have to stay here and watch.  Not fun."

"Awww…but you can't go in your condition.  Remember about the baby."

"I know," Ashley said putting a hand on her big stomach.  "Not much longer now."

Leena smiled, "So what are you going to name your baby?"

Ashley looked up, "Well I don't know cause I'm not sure if it's a boy or girl."

"When you look at your baby's face you'll know exactly what to name it."

"Yeah, I guess."  The computer started beeping Ashley turned around and Naomi's face appeared on the screen.

"The most unexpected people showed up today," she said.

"Who?" Both Leena and Ashley said at the same time.

Your husbands."  There was a brief moment of silence, until Leena leaped with joy and ran out of the room calling for Bevin.  Ashley stood there looking very nervous.

"Naomi?"

"No I didn't tell.  I'm sorry but that'll have to be your job."  Naomi's face turned off and left Ashley all alone.

"How should I tell him?"

*****

Leena, Bevin, Doc, and Jamie stood inside the underground hanger, after a while the doors opened and four zoids came in.  As soon as they parked Bit rushed out and ran to Bevin and Leena.

"DADDY!!!" Bevin ran up to his father, Bit scooped up his son in his arms and squeezed him tight.  He then walked over to Leena and kissed her on the lips lightly.

"Hi honey, you look even more beautiful than the last time I saw you."  Leena blushed and hugged him tight.

Leon walked up to Doc and hugged him, "Hey Dad!"

"How ya doin?"  Leon was looking around.

"Good, where's Ashley?"  Doc frowned slightly, and pointed to the door.  Leon didn't waste any time, have jogged and half walked towards the door.  And when he opened it he saw the one person he wanted to see.

"Leon," Ashley said fiddling with her hair that out of its usual braids and into a low ponytail, which made her hair go all the way down her back just below her waist.

"Aren't you happy to see me?"  Leon asked confused by her reaction.

Tears started forming in her eyes, "Yes, I'm overjoyed but I don't know how to say this."  She placed her hand on her stomach and for the first time he noticed how big her stomach really was.

His eyes widened, "What does this mean!?!"

Ashley smiled softly, "Congratulations Leon, you're going to be a father."  It took Leon a while but he finally stood right in front of Ashley.  He smiled and placed a hand on her stomach and the other on her cheek.

"Our child…"  A tear came down Ashley's cheek as she nodded.  Leon leaned in a kissed Ashley passionately and when he broke the kiss he rubbed her stomach.  "How much longer?"

"I don't know really…should be soon."

"Looks like I arrived just in time."

******

"Daddy!!  Daddy!!  Daddy!! Come look at my new zoid!!" Bevin said as he dragged his father by the hand through the hanger.  Leena walked casually behind them smiling.

"You got a zoid?"

"Yup, it helped me get out of this mean place!!!"  Bit looked at Leena who made a motion like tell ya later.  "There it is!!!"  Bevin said standing proudly in front of the Shadow Liger.

"Woah, it looks exactly like the Liger, but it has darker armor instead of white.  Like it is its opposite or something.  What are the chances there?"

Author's Note:  There you guys go!!!  Leon finally knows!!!!  There was a lot of mushiness in this chapter!!! And I luved writing that type of thing!!!!!!

Please Review!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	8. Surprise

Disclaimer: Don't own original characters….

Come Back to Me

By:  Crystal of Psyche

Chapter 8:  Surprise

Bit stared at his son's new zoid; he walked up to it and put his hand up to it.  It growled softly at his touch, Bit smiled.  "I'm glad that my son has found a great zoid.  And with you he will become one of the best zoid fighters on the planet."

"Are you talking to that Liger again?"  Ashley said as she walked next to him.

Bit gave her a lopsided grin, "What are you doing up?"  He put an arm around her.

"I'm a light sleeper, plus," she rubbed her stomach, "The baby was keeping me up."

Bit smiled softly and looked back at the Liger, "So do you know what you're going to name it?"

Ashley shook her head, "Nope.  I've been thinking really hard but none of the names I come up with are good enough."

"You'll find the perfect name. Just like me and Leena did when Bevin was born."

"I'm glad you guys came back before the baby was born."

"Me too…now!" He turned to Ashley and put both hands on her shoulder, "YOU have to go to bed!"

"Geez Bit you always have to boss me around," Ashley giggled.  "Well goodnight Bit."

"Night."  Ashley walked out leaving Bit talking with the Shadow Liger.  She went into her room, and hopped in her bed and curled up next to Leon's body.  Who in his sleep hugged her bringing her closer to his body.  She smiled and fell into a soft slumber.

*****

As morning came Bevin's sleepy eyes shot open wide-awake.  He quickly ran through the hallways and into his mother's bedroom.  Inside the room he pounced on the bed making it bounce slightly.

"MOMMY!!!!!!!!!  DADDY!!!!!!!  YOU PROMISED THAT WE COULD GO ON A PICNIC!!!!!"

Leena sat up and rubbed her tired eyes, "Bevin honey, it's way too early."

"What's the use?" Bit said as he also sat up, looking at his ecstatic son.  "It's good to get out early."

"This coming from you!!" Leena said laughing.

"MOMMY!!!!!!!  DADDY!!!!"

"Alright, alright we'll get up," they said in unison.

*****

"Where did Leena, Bit, and Bevin go?" Naomi asked as the rest of the group as they sat down for breakfast.

"They were going to have a picnic," Doc said.

Stars appeared in Ashley's eyes, "They are such an adorable family!!"  Most of the group sweat dropped.

"They'll be alright though, right?" Brad asked.

"Yeah, even though they're pretty far away, they still got Leena's Gun Sniper and the Liger 0," Jamie explained.

"Ah I see."  Suddenly there was a loud explosion sound that made the table shake.

"NAOMI!!!!!!" Ashley shouted.

"RIGHT!!!!!"  Naomi ran out the door.

Brad and Leon looked Ashley, "What's she going to do?"

"We do this all the time," Ashley explained getting up from the chair slowly and walks towards the computer room.  "She and Leena go out and defeat the attackers while the rest of us help them out with the computers and radar and such."

"She's on her own this time!!!" Brad said he ran after Naomi.  Leon was about to go to but turned around to Ashley.

"What's wrong Leon?" she tilted her head to the side curiously.

"I don't want to leave your side…"

"Don't worry Leon!" Jamie shouted as he got from his chair, "I think it's time that the Raynos gets some exercise."

"Thanks Jamie," Leon said calmly.

******

"Ah, this is beautiful," Leena said looking at the oasis they found not too near by.

"Yeah, beautiful," Bit said calmly.  Leena turned her head and noticed that Bit was looking at her.  He leaned in and gave her a kiss on the lips.

"EEEWWWWWWW!!!!!!!" Bevin said pretending to gag.  The two adults laughed and sat down to eat their lunch.

*****

The base shook, "Their attack is much stronger this time!" Doc yelled as he gripped the side of his chair.

"Maybe they know that me, Bit, and Brad came back!" Leon shouted back.

"They're inside the base!!!!" Doc yelled.

"How they do that!?!"

"At this rate they'll be here in ten minutes!!!"  They both looked at each other Ashley had a look of fright on her face.  She felt pain shot through her stomach.

"Oh god!!!" she grabbed her stomach; Leon was by her side in a second.

"What's wrong!?!"

Ashley grunted, "It's coming!!!!"

"Ah man!!!  This is not the best time!!!!!!" Doc said as he tried to get the security system running but for some reason they weren't working.  Leon laid Ashley on the floor as she was taken deep and quick breaths.

"Come on Ashley, that's it breath.  I'm right next to you, remember that."  The room shook again, as Ashley let out a scream.

Author's Note:  *smiles* you're going to have to wait folks…Sorry *smiles sheepishly*  I hope you like this chapter.  ^-^

PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!

TOOTLES!!!!!!!!! *runs off in the sunset*


	9. The Miracle Child

Disclaimer:  Don't own original characters….

Come Back to Me

By:  Crystal of Psyche

Chapter 9:  The Miracle Child

Author's Note:  Thanks for reviewing last chapter!!!!!!  And yes the baby will be named in this chapter.

A baby's cry could be heard through the base, everything seemed to freeze and listen to the new voice of the world being born.  Only the fast breathing of Ashley Tauros seemed to be heard at the moment.

"Ash, it's a boy," Leon said holding a bundle of blanket to keep the baby born.

She stretched her weak arms towards him, "Let me hold him."  Leon smiled and gently handed her their child, he sat next to her and watched as she let the baby grab her finger.

"Leon your son is a miracle child," Doc said taking a seat on the other side of Ashley.

Leon looked up at his father curiously, "What do you mean by that?"

"Well, during the labor we were in deep trouble cause the security wasn't going on, but once your son was born the security system kicked in saving us all."

"That's bizarre," Leon said.

"You're telling me," Doc said we then looked down at his second grandson and smiled.  "So what are you going to call him?"

"I don't know, I guess its up to Ashley since she had more time to think about it."

"Mark."

"Huh?" both men said.

"His name will be Mark Tauros."

Leon smiled, "That's a wonderful name."

Ashley giggled, "He looks like his father."

"Oh why?"

"Can't you see it?  He will have brown hair like his father." She said pointing out the small strands of hair on the baby's head.

"Yes but he has his mother's eyes," Leon said pointing out the green eyes that were looking at the adults.  They all smiled and watched Ashley tickle her new son.

******

"That was weird," Brad said as he, Naomi, and Jamie walked their zoids back to the base.

"You get used to it after a while," Naomi replied.

"Yeah, they try to attack us while our security system isn't on, then get in before we can activate it.  This was the first time that they were able to get in.  I guess I'll have to check the system to see if it's okay," Jamie pondered.

Brad rolled his eyes as Jamie continued to ponder his thoughts he then turned to Naomi who seemed awfully quiet.  "What's wrong?"

She turned and smiled at him, "Oh nothing, I just have a really bad feeling I missed out on something."

"Hmm…maybe it's just something you ate."

"Maybe……maybe not."

*******

They had taken Ashley into her room and laid her on the bed so that she could rest.  Leon sat on the other side rocking his son back and forth.  Ashley would be smiling watching him play with Mark.  Leena suddenly threw the door open panting as if she had run all the way from the picnic.  She immediately ran to Ashley and grabbed her hand.

"I'm sooooo sorry!!!  I missed the baby's birth!!!  I feel awful!!!"

Ashley smiled and patted Leena's head, "It's okay.  I forgive you…do you want to see him?"  Leena sniffed up a tear and nodded.  "He's with Leon."

Leena walked over to her brother and peered into the bundle of blanket he was holding, "Awwwww!   He's so cute!!!!"  Bevin came running in and hopped on the bed so he could see his new cousin.

"Is that my new friend?" he asked innocently.  All the adults chuckled at his adorable question.

"He's a little too young Bevin, maybe in a couple of years," Leon said.

"How long is years?" Bevin asked innocently.  The adults laughed softly at the child's adorable question.  Leena scooped up the child.

"Will tell you when you can play with your cousin, but right now you need your nap mister."

"Noooo!!!!!!  No nappy time!!!"

"Sorry rules are rules," Leena chuckled.  Bevin laid his head in defeat unto his mother's shoulder.  Once they left Bit came in.

"Ash, how are you doing?"

Ashley yawned, "A little tired."

Leon smiled, "Why don't you go to sleep me and Bit will look after Mark."

Ashley's eyes closed softly, "Thank you."

Bit and Leon walked out of the room along with Mark in Leon's arms.  "I hope we don't make this type of thing common," Bit muttered.

"Huh?"

Bit laughed, "Well, you know watching Mark while Ashley goes does something.  I had to do that a couple times when Bevin was smaller.  It was like Hell trying to keep him happy."

Leon smile widened, "It can't be that bad, can it?"

Bit just kinda stared at him like saying, 'Duh!'  He stretched out his arms towards Leon.  "Can I hold my nephew?"

"Sure."  Leon handed Mark over 'Uncle Bit' and watched Bit rock Mark back and forth.

"Man this brings back memories with me and Bevin."

"That does good cause your going to have to give me advice."

"What type of advice?"

"To be a good father."

Bit sighed and shook his head while smiling, and handed Mark back to Leon, "I can't help you there.  It something that comes naturally if you try to be a good father."  Leon sighed and looked down at Mark's chubby face.  "But…"

"But what?"

"I can give you advice on changing his diaper and feeding him without making it World War 3!"  Bit said cheerfully.  Leon could feel a sweat drop form at the back of his head.

"Uh thanks Bit."

"Any time!!  Any time!!!"

Author's Note:  The baby is revealed!!!!!!!  That's all this chapter was for!  I hoped you liked it!!

PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!

TOOTLES!!!!!!!!


	10. Extended Time

Disclaimer:  Don't own original characters…

Come Back to Me

By: Crystal of Psyche

Chapter 10:  Extended Time

Author's Note:  Yes the baby is born!!  Let everyone be happy!

Leon went into the control room to check to see that everything was functioning.  With his baby boy here, he didn't want the security system to frizzle out like it had during the birth.  As he was going through the programs a message came up.  He opened.

"Hello?"

"Leon!  It's good to see you again." An old man replied.

Leon stood up abruptly and saluted.  "It's good to see you too sir."

"Things have lessened over here, so you can just relax at home until I call you in.  Is that all right?"

"That's perfect!!"

"Something special happen while you were there?"  The older officer asked amusement in his voice as he scratched his white beard.

"Well….yeah…my wife had a baby."

"A baby!?!  Wow!  Congratulations!!! So is it a boy or girl?"

"A boy sir.  Named him Mark."

"Ah, ain't that sweet.  Well, good luck to ya!"

"Thank you sir."

"I'll keep in touch."  The message went dead.  After finishing up in the computer room he went back to bed.

*****

"WHHHEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!" Bevin cried as his Shadow Liger took a giant leap in the air.  Make Bevin cry out with joy.  The Liger 0 ran next to the SL (A/N: that's what I'm going to call the Shadow Liger for now on) as they raced through the desert.

"You've gotten very good at that Bevin!" Bit shouted.

"Look Daddy!!  I'm driving the SL all by my self!!!!"

Bit's smiled widened, "I'm so proud of you son!!"  Just then a zoid that was hidden in the sand popped up, making both Ligers stop in their tracks.

"Daddy what's that?"

"Bevin get out of here!!!!"

"Why?"  A missile hit the SL body armor making it shake violently.  The SL's eyes glowed red like it was awakening or powering up.

"Bevin!!!  Bevin!!!  Answer me!!!!" Bit shouted in the radio.  His son wasn't answering him he panicked and noticed more zoids coming and surrounding them.  He had to fight, but before he could do anything the SL roared and jumped into the middle of the pack.  Started tearing zoid parts off of the zoids making them function cease.  Bit stared in awe as the SL destroyed all the zoids around them.

"Daddy?"

"Bevin!!!  Are you alright!?!"

"I don't remember.  My head hurts."

"Let's get you home."

"All right."  The Liger walked along the SL quietly, Bit stared at his son's zoid in wonder.  About ten miles away a person stood with some binoculars to his eyes.

"Damn, that's one powerful zoid," the man put his binoculars down revealing that it was Harry Champ.

"Do you really think that the little boy did all that?"  Came a robotic reply.

"I don't know Sebastian.  There is a possibility, but then again the zoid is the Shadow Liger."

Author's Note:  AAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRGGGG!!!!!!!!  Writer's block!!!!!!!!!!!  I'm struggling I'm sorry.  If you have an idea, I would be more than happy to hear it….other wise this story would be pretty lame if I don't get inspired soon.

PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!!!!


	11. Remembrance

Disclaimer: I don't own original zoid characters…..-_-

Come Back to Me

By: Crystal of Psyche

Chapter 11: Remembrance

Author's Note: Hi, sorry but it's hard to get a hold of a computer for the moment. *smiles* but I'll try to do what I can. Here's the next chapter!!!

Leena sighed as she stared at the grid on the computer screen. It was her turn to monitor any movement on the surface. A pretty boring job, she felt her eyes drift slowly closed before snapping them open again. She heard the door open but did not turn to see who it was. A second later she saw a cup of coffee placed close to her.

"I thought you might need it," she heard Ashley's calm and concerned voice. She didn't move from her spot as if expecting something to happen.

"Thanks," Leena muttered as she reached for the handle of the cup, but could not reach it for some reason, she fumbled around for it, and then finally she felt it pushed into her hand. She grasped the handle and lifted it up to her lips.

"Uh……"Ashley's voice seemed to be stuttering for no apparent reason.

"What?" Leena said putting down her coffee and looking at her sister-in-law for the first time since she came into the room. It's been a while since Mark's birth, and Ashley has slimmed down to her normal size body. Now Ashley was staring bug eyed at Leena.

"Didn't you see what you just did?" Ashley said with her mouth gaping and her hand pointing to the coffee cup.

Leena looked at the coffee cup, and then raised an eyebrow at Ashley's stupid question, "Yeah, I drank some coffee."

Ashley shook her head, "No, no, no! You moved it without touching it!" She took the cup and pushed it inches away from Leena's hand. "It was over here then you weren't really looking at it when you tried to grab it. It suddenly moved into your hand!"

"Huh?"

"Like telekinesis!!!" Ashley said waving her arms around to emphasize her point. Leena stood there and stared at Ashley, just staring. There was a long pause until Leena got up and put her hand on Ashley's head.

"Are you feeling alright?" Ashley smacked Leena's hand away from her forehead.

"I'm fine!!! Don't you get it!! This is no joke!!" Ashley said almost yelling at Leena.

"Calm down! Alright I believe you!!!" Leena lied trying to calm Ashley who was at the moment glaring at Leena trying to see if she's lying or telling the truth. Ashley sighed and walked towards the door. She opened it, but did not go out. She turned back to Leena.

"I really believe that there something about you, that is something amazing. I have what you call good vibes from you that different from everyone else, except the case of Bevin, considering that he's your son." She smiled softly. "I have a feeling that your answers are within your father." She walked out the door and it shut behind her leaving Leena there to ponder over what Ashley had just told her.

*******

((Flashback))

Two small children sat upon the Liger 0's head. Talking and giggling about things that were amusing to their small minds.

"Bit!!!" The small girl with maroon reddish hair called out to the other child.

"What?"

"Did you hear of that woman on the news!?!" Young Ashley said with excitement in her voice.

Bit rolled his eyes, "I can't see why you even both to watch that boring channel, it's so boring!!! Unlike Scooby Doo!!!" (Author's Note: *laughs because she had an old obsession of Scooby when she was little*)

Ashley put her hands on her hips, "It's real stuff! Anyway there was this woman on TV! She had like some sort of power!! Like Superman!!"

"Is she super strong, can fly, and do heat rays out of her eyes!!!" Bit said excitedly.

"No."

"Oh, then why are you telling me this?" Bit said losing interest now.

"She can move things with her _mind_!!!"

Bit blinked, "Have you've been watching the science fiction channel?"

Ashley frowned, "No!! I was watching it with your dad!"

"Fine! I believe you, it would be cool to have some kind of powers," Bit said trailing off, only to be brought back when Ashley made an _A-hem_. "Uh…what was her name?"

"Lila Tauros."

((End Flashback))

Ashley could remember that day clearly, but was really bugging her was why Bit hadn't said anything. His memory wasn't the best in the world but he surely would remember something. She recalled the time where she first arrived at the Tauros base; Bit had said that he couldn't remember when he was little. Why was that?

_'Maybe the pain of the bullet wound in his shoulder was overwhelming, making him forget.' _She thought that concept over. _'That's impossible, but maybe something happened in the hospital after I was taken away from him.'_ Everything seemed to brighten at that conclusion. She would have to hack into the hospital he stayed at later.

But first she would need to see if she was right before doing anything. She walked into the living where most everyone was talking. She walked straight to Bit and stood in front of him.

"Bit?" She said very seriously not taking her eyes off of him. "We need to talk about something very important."

Bit looked up at her with curiosity, "Sure I guess." He got up from his seat and waited for her to talk.

"And let's take Bevin with us." Bit looked confused but went off to find Bevin, not too long after he came back with Bevin sitting on his shoulders.

"Now what?"

"This way," Ashley said turning around and walking towards the garage. Bit just followed all the while very curious to know what was going on. Once they got in the garage Ashley led them to the Liger 0.

"Why are we in here?" Bit asked, looking around. Ashley turned around and pointed up at the Liger 0.

"We're going up there to talk." She said quietly.

"Why up there?" Bit asked looking up at his zoid. He didn't see the look of hurt on Ashley's face. She quickly hid her eyes behind her bangs. "Ashley?"

She didn't say a thing she just walked up to the Liger and climbed up it. Bit followed suit now giving Bevin a piggyback ride. Bevin was being unusually quiet. Once they got to the top Ashley sat down and Bit followed suit and placed Bevin in his lap. "Doing this….does it bring back any memories?"

"No, what does sitting on the Liger do?" Bit asked once again, this time Ashley had prevented herself from showing any emotion.

"I can't believe you forgot," she said quietly enough for Bit to hear. "This was our place to just have a little talk without being interrupted by anyone. It was our little peace place."

Bit stood there staring at her with a blank expression.

"This is very hard for me to take in," Ashley said placing her head in her hands. She felt a hand placed on her shoulder. She looked up into Bit's eyes and he smiled softly.

"I am truly sorry I can't remember much from my childhood with you, but what you are telling me I really believe you. But I just can't remember anything except for the incident with Streak when we were young. Before that I have no clue." Bit said solemnly.

"So that's why you didn't remember that Liger 0 was your dad's zoid!" Ashley said everything was just starting to come together. "And another thing, I know you don't remember much but there was a time when there was a woman discovered to have some sort of power…."

  
"Don't remember that," Bit said dully, sad that he can't remember the past he loved.

"Well, ok," Ashley said continuing, "There was this woman and she had some strange power."

Bit leaned closer; intrigued by the information Ashley was giving him about his forgotten past. "Yeah, what type of powers?"

"You know, like telekinesis, moving things with your mind!!!" Ashley said, while imagining her younger self-saying the same exact thing to the younger Bit. She hated repeating herself.

"Wow…. cool…. what's her name?"

Ashley suddenly felt nervous answering that question, "Lila…"

"Lila what?" Bit said eyebrow rose.

"….Lila…Tauros…." Said not looking into Bit's eyes.

Bit sat there, "Tauros, but that's Leena's maiden name."

Ashley nodded, "It was her mother." Bit stood there shocked, finally getting his nerves together.

"What does that mean?"

Ashley sighed, "It means that Leena has that same power, and that also means that it was passed down to Bevin." She said looking at Bevin who just stared back. "They both have the ability. Just an hour ago I witnessed Leena use the power. She doesn't really know about it yet, but it's there."

It looked like a light bulb came above Bit's face, "What about Leon and Mark? Leon is Lila's first child, and then there is Mark."

"I don't know, I'll have to research on this," Ashley thought deeply. "Bit let us test something."

"Alright," he said a little confused. Ashley took out of her pocket a big cookie. Bit drooled at the sight of it. "Is that for me?"

"No!" she glared at him but then turned to Bevin smiling sweetly, "It's for Bevin." Bit drooped while Bevin eyes widened with joy. "Bit hold on to him tight." Bit did what he was told. Ashley scooted a little back and set the cookie in between them. "Alright Bevin, it's all yours."

"But..but.." he said trying to reach the cookie but his father held a tight grip on him. "Daddy won't let me."

"Daddy isn't preventing you from getting it," Ashley said smoothly, "Just concentrate on it moving towards you."

"Are you sure it's wise to teach him something like this at his age?" Bit said now getting regrets.

"Hush!!" Ashley said quickly as they both witness the cookie slowly make its way over to Bevin's grasping hands. Until maybe a few minutes it was within Bevin's reach. He quickly grabbed the cookie and started munching on it.

"Amazing," Bit finally said looking down at his son.

Ashley on the other hand looked worried, "I wonder how this will change the little war we're going through. Is it for the good or the bad?"

Author's Note: Yeah, I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I can't promise you when the next chapter can be up. But I will try my hardest.

PLEASE REVIEW!!!!


	12. Mysterious Girl

Disclaimer: Only own a few of the characters I have made up.

Come Back to Me

By: Crystal of Psyche

Chapter 12: Mysterious Girl

Author's Note: Next chapter coming up!

Ashley walked down the street of the war beaten street of the city, she had a bunch of grocery bags in one hand, Mark was currently strapped to her back, and she was currently reading the newspaper in her other hand. She wasn't really paying attention to the world around her, until something made her stop at the opening to a alleyway. She peered in it, a bit cautious.

"Ashley Tauros I presume?" a voice called from behind her, Ashley spun around in surprise, to see a teenage girl standing there staring at her with bright unnatural violet eyes. Her messy green hair quickly done into a ponytail, her clothing was a long-long sleeve shirt, and jean pants.

"Who are you?" Ashley asked getting a little bit freaked that this teen knew her name. When she has never seen her in her life. The girl merely stood there staring at her with those violet eyes that seemed to pierce her soul.

~*~Think you're going nowhere~*~

~*~When you're walking down the street~*~

~*~Acting like you just don't care~*~

~*~When life could be so sweet~*~

"I am here to help," she said calmly. Ashley had another strange gut feeling with this girl like she did with Bevin and Leena.

"What help? Why do you think that I need help from you?" Ashley said taking another stop more into the alleyway. The teen sighed and shook her head before looking at Ashley again.

~*~Why you wanna be like that~*~

~*~As if there's nothing new~*~

~*~You're not fooling no one~*~

~*~You're not even fooling you~*~

"You are on the right track," she said pointing some invislble thing out. "There is something special about Leon's family. They all have certain gifts, as you can see with Bevin and Leena."

Ashley was scared now, she wished she didn't go alone by herself. "Why do you know all this about us!!?! I shouldn't trust a mysterious person!!

"ARE YOU BLIND!!! OPEN YOUR EYES!!!! LOOK AROUND!!!" the teen shouted making Ashley jumped even more. Finally that gut feeling came back to reminding her about the good vibe she had gotten from Leena. She was now getting something similar from this girl.

~*~So walk a little slower~*~

~*~And open up your eyes~*~

~*~Sometimes it's so hard to see~*~

~*~The good things passing by~*~

"Alright I trust you," Ashley said calmly. The girl let a sigh with relief, she then folded her arms over her chest, and leaned against the wall.

~*~There might never be a sign~*~

~*~No flashing neon light~*~

~*~Telling you to make your move ~*~

~*~Or when the time is right~*~

The girl went through her pocket, fishing out a disk. She checked it and offered it to Ashley, "Take it, these are the missing files from the hospital Bit stayed at when he was little. You won't be surprised that it's the Axis of Evil again, would you?" Ashley hesitated before taking the disk and putting it in one of her bags. "If you try to hack into the computer system you won't find anything except of the normal surgery he had."

Ashley looked confused, "Why?" This teen girl knew more than she looked.

"The Syndicate didn't want to leave any evidence behind, fortunately I got it out in time before they destroyed what they thought of the only files."

~*~ (So) Why not (Why not) ~*~

~*~Take a crazy chance~*~

~*~Why not (Why not) ~*~

~*~Do a crazy dance~*~

~*~If you lose a moment~*~

~*~You might lose a lot~*~

~*~So why not~*~

~*~Why not~*~

~*~Why not~*~

~*~Take a crazy chance~*~

~*~Why not~*~

~*~Take a crazy chance~*~

"How is that possible!?! You look only 16 years old!! You must be over thirty years old to get that type of information from the hospital files!!" Ashley blurted out. Mark who was asleep the whole time, woke up and started crying. Ashley tried to calm him as the girl just observed.

"I knew you would carry him," she said looking at Mark. Ashley looked up and tried to look at her, but the alleyway was empty. She looked around trying to find that teen girl, but she had disappeared. She dug into one of her bags and pulled out the disc of the hospital information, she then looked around again. But still no girl.

"So it wasn't just my imagination."

*****

Leena slowly walked up to her father's door, and knocked. The words that Ashley said to her were still fresh in her mind. The door opened and Doc Tauros opened the door and looked at his daughter's face. Something was different about him this time, he looked…serious.

"Dad?" Leena began but she was interrupted by her father by putting up his hand to tell her to stop talking. She did so, he stepped aside in the doorway Leena walked through. Doc closed the door behind him.

"I know that you have some questions for me?" he said quietly.

Author's Note: Yup that's the end. It's hard to update this story, but once I get done with this other big story I'm currently working on I'll have time to work on this one more. And that won't be long.

PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!!


	13. Powers and Promises

Disclaimer: Own only Ashley, Mark, and Bevin.

Come Back to Me

By: Crystal of Psyche

Chapter 13: Powers and Promises

Author's Note: Yeah, yeah, now I have more time to work on my fics! ^-^ I'm so excited!  _Amidst the Moonlight_ was a big project that I finally got out of the way!!

Ashley stared at the disc she was holding in her hand.  Making sure that it didn't have any sort of viruses or something.  She heard the door open she turned to see Leena standing at the door glaring at her.  Ashley sighed, closed her eyes, and turned her back to Leena.

"How did you know?"  Ashley stayed silent.  Leena walked up to her and slammed her fist on the table making it vibrate somewhat.  "Tell me!!!"  Ashley finally turned to face Leena.

"When I was little I remember a very interesting news broad cast.  It was a long time ago so I didn't remember it until I saw your little 'technique.'  Then I did a test."

Leena's eye twitched, "A test?"  Ashley looked into Leena's purple eyes.

"Yeah, I wanted to see if it was passed on to the 3rd generation…and I was right."  Ashley explained.

"3rd generation?  That means my mother is the first?" Leena thought outloud.  Ashley nodded.  "But why was she the first?"

"Well," Ashley brought up a newspaper clipping on the computer, "There was a time when The Black Draft and the Axis of Evil worked together on this project.  They wanted to enhance a human's ability.  Kinda like an X-men or something.  They needed a person…just someone to test it on."

Leena's eyes widened, "My mother!!!"

"Bingo!" Ashley sighed and sulked in her chair more, "But something went wrong.  The cells in her body weren't merging correctly and she only had a limited time to live.  She died when you were young right?"

Leena eyes saddened and nodded slowly, "Yes she did, I was only 6."  Ashley got up and hugged Leena.

"I know this is all hard to take in, but you gotta except the facts…your mother was murdered by the two organizations.  But don't worry I'll help you out there, considering that my parents were murdered too by them." Ashley said Leena leaned into Ashley's shoulder.

"Thanks Ashley, you have no idea what this means to me."

"You have realized your powers that your mother gave to you.  Since you were born with the cells in your body means that you're ok.  And that means Bevin has it too."

"Wait!!" Leena interrupted.  Ashley shut her mouth and looked at her, "Leon is my flesh and blood brother!  He would have **_some_** kind of power!  Wouldn't he?"  Ashley stood there and thought about it.

"Oh yeah I forgot about that," she said.  Leena fell over anime style.  Ashley smiled, "Let's go pry it out of him!!"  Leena got up and smiled.

"This is going to be fun!!!"

*****

Leon put down his newspaper, and saw two faces mere inches from his face now, not blinking or moving at all.  He was starting to get irritated.  "Can I help you two?"

"……..You ask him?"

"No!!  You ask him!!  He's your brother!!!!"

"Weeeelllll, you're his wife!!!"

"Grrrrr….can't beat that one."

"Did I miss something?" Leon asked watching his sister and wife argue with each other.  Ashley smiled and hopped into the spot next to him on the couch.

"Weellll, you see……me and Leena were wondering if you feel anything special about yourself?" Ashley asked smiling.  Leon snickered.

"You don't know!?!"

"Know what!?!" Both Leena and Ashley said eagerly waiting for Leon to reply.

He brought up his newspaper and started reading it, "I don't have a clue what you're talking about."  Both Leena and Ashley fell over anime style.  They both got up quickly and scooted a good ten feet away from him.

"He's in denial I can feel it!!"

"That's weird, maybe he doesn't know what we're talking about."

"No!!  He's hiding it I can feel it!!!"

"I don't know Ashley it sounds like he really doesn't know."

"How could you say that!!"

"You need to calm down!"

"I'll do whatever it takes to make him tell me!!!  Even if I have to take it as far as seduction!!!"

"…….."

"What?"

"That's low….really low to do that to a man who loves you."

"Next time you want something from Bit, you're not getting any advice from me!!"

*****

Bevin sat across from his baby cousin Mark.  Bevin was having fun playing with his cousin even though he couldn't talk.  It was nice to have someone around, he only wish there could be a better way for his cousin to grow up.  Bevin didn't have a father around cause of this fighting.  He knows his father tries to spend time with him when he's around.  But it's not the same.

Bevin made a small promise to himself, that he would make his cousin's and any other future kids'(that live in the base like he and Mark does) lives better than his own.

((Author's Note:  Yeah, yeah Bevin is a bit out of character for a 3 year old.  But this is the beginning of him becoming mature.))

*****

"Leon?" Brad called, looking for his friend.  He found him in the lounge snoozing on the couch.  He walked over him to try to shake him awake.  But when his hand came into contact with Leon, his hand shot back from reaction.  Brad looked at his hand and saw that it was slightly burned.  "What the hell!?!"

Author's Note:  Well I hope that is longer than the last one…I'm having trouble making this thing work out all together..But no worries I'm working on that!  ^-^

Oh!!  And if you guys are really feel like reading a great story.  Me and a friend of mine just started a story that's very promising!  Please Read and Review for me? *bashes eyelashes* the story is called _Raptured Light_!

PLEASE R+R BOTH STORIES!!!!!!!!


	14. The Calm

Disclaimer: Bevin, Mark, and Ashley are my creations…

Come Back to Me

By: Crystal of Psyche

Chapter 14:  The Calm

Leena, Ashley, and Brad were all in the lounge watching the news.  It had been a while now; Mark was coming up to his first birthday.  Things have been dull lately, and they all wondered if there was still a war going on.  Since there was no more attacks for months now.  Very unlike the Black Draft.

_"In other words, we are happy to report there will be a cease fire for at least 15 years…Enjoy this peace time while you can!!" _ The announcer said.  The three adults seemed shocked at first then Leena and Ashley both jumped up off the couch and started spinning around with each other obviously happy with the news.  While they were spinning Bit came in with Mark in his arms and Bevin latched onto his leg.

"What's up?"  Bit asked as he witnessed the strange reaction of everyone.  Brad for one was just about jumped in and dance too. (AN: outta character I know but come on!!  Wouldn't you do the same too?)

"We're having a cease fire from this war for 15 years!!!" Brad explained.  Bit stood there with little emotion, everyone crowded around him to make he was all right.  Then he silently handed Mark to Brad, who took him.  Bevin had long since let go of his father's and stared at his father also.  Time seemed to take forever until….

"YYYYEEEEEEESSSSSSSS!!!!!!" Bit startled everyone as he jumped in the air; he grabbed Leena and spun her around in the air.  Finally dropping her on the ground and ending the little burst of celebration with a passionate kiss.  Ashley, Brad, and Bevin stared bug eyed; Ashley quickly covered Bevin's eyes with her hand.

"You're too young," she whispered and then giggled.  "Come on Bevin, let's go find your uncle and grandfather."  The young smiled, and grabbed his aunt's hand and dragged her to where he thought Leon or his grandfather was.  It was a time to celebrate and most of the planet Zi's population was out in the streets celebrating.

******

_…Close to 15 years later…_

The underground base seemed quiet in the morning.  All its occupants were all sleeping, most of them that is.  The sounds of hurried footsteps were heard through out the base.  Until they came to their destination, they slid the door open and rushed to the bed and started jumping on it.

"BEVIN!!!  WAKE UP!!!  TIME TO GET UP AND HAVE SOME FUN!!!!" Said one of the small people who were bouncing on the bed.  The sleeping figure grumbled, grabbed their pillow, and flung it at the nearest person.  Knocking them off the bed, the person grumbled.  "MARK!!!!!  LET ME SLEEP!!!!" and fell back on the bed.

"Alright sis, you know what to do," Mark smirked and turned to one of the girls who was with them, smiled and ran out of the room coming back with a bucket of cold ice water.  She handed it to Mark, who grasped it firmly before dumping all the water onto Bevin's poor head.  There was this high pitch yell that emitted from the room.  Bevin was now wide-awake glaring at the four immature young teens who rolling on the floor laughing.

"For your sake I hope you don't think this is funny!!" Bevin yelled.  The one that is more comfortable about Bevin's attitude was the oldest of the immature…Mark Tauros.  The boy had grown over the years, to be sixteen this year.  His shaggy brown hair that looked unkempt no matter how hard he tried to get to work.  His green eyes sparkling with excitement.

"Aww…come on!  You promised us!!!" Mark said pulling off his puppy dogface, along with the other three.  Bevin glared at them, then sighed in defeat while the others whooped with victory.

Author's Note:  It's short I know…I made t short for a reason.  No one reviewed!!  I was just not happy about that…the length of the chapter usually depends on the amount of reviews I get from you guys…I was very unhappy about the last chapter.  I'm being mean I know…and I apologize for that.  I've been having a bad week.

PLEASE REVIEW!!!!


	15. Racing

Disclaimer:  Own all the kids, and Ashley.

Come Back to Me

By: Crystal of Psyche

Chapter 15:  Racing

Author's Note:  Thanks for all the reviews…I feel happy now.  And I'm gonna make that you guys get a long chapter!!!

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!" The scream echoed through the underground base.  Leena woke up and stared tiredly looked around.

"What was that?"  An arm grabbed her and made her lay back down again.  She sighed and snuggled against her husband.  He was partially awake due to the scream also.

"Guess Mark got Bevin up," he said softly before going back to light slumber, closely followed by Leena.

*****

"READY TO GET PULLVERISED!!!!!" Mark yelled confidently into the radio of the Genesis.  Bevin was digging one of his fingers in his ear to make sure that it was still working properly.  Meanwhile a small energetic red head suddenly popped up behind Bevin's seat of the Shadow Liger.

"Come on cuz!!  Don't let my brother talk to you like that!!" She shouted grabbing Bevin by the shoulders and shaking him.  Bevin seemed to ignore her, even though she was jerkin at his T-shirt.

"Fawna, it would be impossible for me to beat him if you keep shaking me like that," he said with a monotone voice.  His younger cousin, Fawna Tauros was five years younger than him (A/N: making her 14 years old), and Mark's little sister.  She was the exact image of her mother, some say that she was her little clone or Mini Me.  It seemed that both the Tauros siblings had inherited their mother's carefree personality.  Bevin on the other hand, had kept to his word and watched out for all the kids.  Losing his carefree personality long ago.  His messy blonde hair was in a similar style like his fathers, the only thing that hadn't changed.  His violet eyes seemed to be all that's let of his carefree side cause it still held that sparkle when he looked after all the younger kids.

Now, there was another teen that was in the Genesis behind Mark, Jay Hemeros, Jamie's son.  Same age as Fawna the two have grown up with each other being almost inseparable.  He looked a lot like his father, with his spiky black hair; the only difference was the warm chocolate color eyes he had.  Obviously from his mother.  "They don't stand a chance!!" Jay exclaimed chuckling, Mark joined in, and no sooner they were both laughing they're heads off.  Bevin wanted to shut off the radio because they're laughing was being so annoying.

"Are we going to do this or not?" Bevin grumpily asked, probably cause of his rude awakening.

"Your no fun!!" Mark exclaimed making a pouty face, but then it soon turned into a smirk.  "On your mark……get set……..GGGOOOO!!!" The two zoids lurched forward trying to surpass one another.  Everything was neck and neck until Bevin noticed a red light flashing on his radar.

"Oh no!!" his eyes widening I realization, he feared this day would come from the beginning of the Calm.  He made a mental note that Mark hadn't noticed the red light on his radar.  He turned his head at his smaller cousin and looked into her innocent eyes.  He knew what he had to do.  "Sit down and buckle up!!" he ordered.  Surprisingly she did what he said without making a comment.  He swung his zoid and rammed it against the Genesis, making it fly in the opposite direction.

"What the hell was that for!?!" Mark shouted angrily at Bevin, but it quickly vanished when he noticed that Bevin jumped away from the spot he was standing.  Seconds later it was hit by two missiles.  "What the?  Jay!!  Get in your seat!!"

"Right!!" Jay quickly hopped into the seat behind Mark and buckled up.  The two cat-like zoids waited patiently for any other signs for attack.  Up in the distance Bevin spotted five command wolves and two lightning siax.  The odds were against them.  He's a good zoid warrior but he wasn't so sure about Mark.

"Mark we need to retreat!!!" Bevin yelled into the radio hoping to knock some sense into his younger cousin.  But alas…

"That's bull shit!!" Mark's voice emitted loudly from the speaker.  Bevin groaned at his cousin's stubbornness.  "We can take on these wimps!!!"  The Genesis took off towards the five zoids, all Bevin could do is get frustrated and run off after the Genesis.  Mark smirked and looked behind him at Jay.  "Wanna see a little secret weapon my mom showed me?"  Jay smiled and nodded his head.  Mark flipped up a switch then pressed one of the buttons.  Jay could hear compartments opening up and looked out the window.  Wings were coming out of two compartments and spreading out.

"WOAH!!!! SO COOL!!!!" Jay exclaimed.  While Bevin was in awe, he didn't know that the Genesis could do that.  The zoid lifted itself from the ground and soared over the enemy zoids.  Missiles shot from the Genesis' legs and hit their targets.  After the command wolves tried to shoot down the Genesis it flew down and tackled two of the command wolves.  And was currently battling all five of them.

"Not bad," Bevin said watching Mark battle.  He let his mind get distracted he soon found himself surrounded by the lightning siax's.  Bevin loaded up his ammo and quickly aimed.  Of course, when the ground was softened enough, one of the Saix fell flat on it's face, hit with a barrage of cannon fire, and it was out, but the other Saix dashed from behind with a sonic boom, rattling the Shadow Liger, but it wasn't expecting to see the Genesis hit the speeding Zoid head on with missiles.

"Well there went the Lightning Saix!" Mark's cheerful yell came from the Genesis.  Followed by Jay's cheer also.  Bevin's eye twitched, then she felt two arms hug him by the neck.

"You were so much better than my brother!!" Fawna exclaimed.  Bevin smiled softly, and then looked back at the battlefield suddenly realizing something.  Mark couldn't have gotten rid all those command wolves, he looked up on the hill and spotted two of them still there and aiming at them.  Bevin's eyes closed waiting for them to fire, but then when he heard bullets fire nothing happened.

"You guys get back to the base!!!" he heard the sniper Naomi called out to them.  "I'll cover for you!!"  The two cat-like zoids ran for the base while the red gun sniper shot at the remaining command wolves.

*****

Bevin walked into the lounge with Fawna on his back piggyback style.  He saw his father and Aunt Ashley and Uncle Leon and Brad all sitting around.  They all looked up when they noticed when we walked in, obviously things didn't look good.  Mark and Jay stumbled into the room even tripping over each other and falling on the ground.

"Why is everyone so gloomy today?" Mark innocently asked.  Bit turned on the TV with the remote.

_"People!!!  Be on your guard!!!  The Calm is officially over!!!  I repeat!!!  The Calm is officially OVER!!!!!" _ the announcer practically screamed.  Bit turned the off button and turned to the others.

"I think it's about time that you know about the war that went on 15 years ago…" All the teens were quiet.  And let him continue, "I don't know if you remember Bevin but there was…"

"I remember," Bevin interrupted.  "Right before Mark was born a war broke out.  It seemed like total chaos, I even remember being captured.  I escaped with the Shadow Liger, that's how I got it.  But the enemy decided a cease-fire, and then Mark and me were just attacked.  Other places were attacked too, indicating that the Calm is over."  Bit was impressed that his son could remember something from when he was only three years old.

Mark blinked in shock, "I was born during a war!!!!  Why didn't everyone tell me that!?!"

"People tried to forget about the war, it was pretty brutal," Leon explained.  "But now we just wanted to warn you kids.  You're not aloud to leave the base unless you're with Bevin or one of the adults." Groans came from the four teens but were ignored.  "We can't go out unless it's an emergency."

"So basically we're stuck here," Fawna groaned and dug her face into the back of Bevin's neck.  Bevin turned his neck so he could see her face properly and smiled softly.

"Hey I had to be stuck here when I was three, it really didn't matter to Mark since he was in diapers."

"HEY!!!" Mark protested to the cruel comment.  Fawna giggled, Bevin was glad that he brought a smile to her face.  Everyone laughed, although Mark didn't think it was all that funny.

******

"What are we doing?" Mark asked as he, Jay, and Fawna followed Bevin through the grocery store each pushing a cart full of food.  Bevin looked up at him with a confused look.  "Living our lives underground for the next thirty years!!!  How will we live!?!  We'll be lonely for the rest of our lives!!!"

"It's nice to know that you're having a love life crisis, but do us a favor and realize that our lives are at stake.  And as for my love life," Jay said with a mischievous smirk he hooked an arm around Fawna.  "Me and Fawna could live happily ever after!"

WHAM!!!!!  Mark personally punched Jay in the face sending him a few feet backwards.  Fawna put her hands over her mouth to cover a gasp.  Mark was already in a bad mood and Jay's comment was not the best timing in the world.   "DON'T YOU DARE TOUCH MY LITTLE SISTER YOU FUGGIN JERK!!!!!" (A/N: *smiles* censored for those younger reviewers out there.)

"Jeez, calm down buddy," Jay said rubbing his now sore cheek, "I was only joking.  You know I would never take advantage of your sister." Bevin watched the drama that was folding out in front of him.  He sighed and went down the next isle.  He looked at the list his mother gave him and looked up and down the isle.  He noticed it on the top shelf, and it was only a few left.  He couldn't reach it.  

Bevin made sure no one was looking; a man needs their Ho-Ho's.  Relaxing his body and using his mind, the Jumbo box of Ho-ho's floated into his hands.  Tossing them in the basket he didn't realize a set of violet eyes watching him.  Bevin went back to the bickering teenagers, and herded them towards the cashier.

******

Beep!  Beep!  Zzaaapp!! Boom!  Ding! Ding! Ding!

"Ha!  I win again!!!" Fawna's triumphant voice shouted out.  While the two other boys hung their heads in defeat.  The three of them were sitting in the Lounge playing video games since that was the only thing to do around there.  Suddenly the door opened and Bevin came into the room carrying a 3-year-old girl.  Fawna got up from her video gaming spot and walked over to Bevin.

"Hiya Fawnie!" The little child said in Bevin's arms.  The small girl had light brown hair, with red tips on the ends, her bright pink eyes were like her mother's (A/N:  Alright, alright….*giggles* she's Naomi's and Brad's daughter)  She was dressed in a cute denim jacket and khaki capris.  Fawna and Bevin both smiled at her.

"Did you have a nice nap?" Fawna asked.  The girl smiled and nodded.  Bevin handed her to Fawna and walked over to the boys.  "So did Eriya any pretty dreams?" Fawna asked while watching the boys play.

"Yeah!!  You were in it and so was Bevin!!!  We went on a picnic!!!" Eriya said happily.  

Fawna smiled, "That's good!"  She lowered her voice so that the child couldn't hear her, "Hopefully we can get through this together."  She looked at the three older boys sitting in front of her wondering what they were thinking about the situation.

Author's Note:  Well!!  There it is!!!  Nice long chapter for you guys!!!  Remember about my comment last chapter, the length of the chapter depends on the amount of reviews!!!  It made me so happy at all the people that came back!!!  I even forced myself out of writer's block for you guys!!!

All the kids are introduced!!!!

PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!


	16. Disappearances

Disclaimer:  Don't own original characters

Come Back to Me

By:  Crystal of Psyche

Chapter 16:  Disappearances

Bevin wiped the sweat that was forming on his dirty forehead.  The past couple hours he has been working on his Shadow Liger to make sure it's in perfect working order when they will have to fight.  Across from him on the other side of the hanger Mark who was working on his mother's zoid, the Genesis.

"Bevin?" Mark said loud enough for Bevin to hear.

"Yes?" Bevin asked as he dug through the tools box for the right tool.

"I've been thinking," Mark said as he yanked on a socket to tighten it but it didn't budge, Bevin looked up from his work at his cousin.

"Aren't there laws against that?"  Mark sent Bevin a glare for the comment, while Bevin smiled at him.

"Well, this war thing," Mark started.  Bevin frowned at the thought of the war.  Mark noticed that and shut his mouth returning to his stubborn piece of tool.  Bevin laughed, jumped off his zoid, climbed up the Genesis, and helped Mark turn the socket.  "Wow, thanks cuz!"

Bevin smiled, "Anytime.  What else do you need help on?"  Mark tapped his chin in thought then smiled.

"Now that you mention it," Mark said opening a compartment with a bunch of wires.  "I do need help doing some wiring."  Bevin cracked his knuckles and kneeled down next to Mark and started helping him.

******

Typing away at her computer, Ashley let a loud yell of success.  _'That girl didn't make it easy for me; I had to decode **all** the data on the file.'_ Ashley thought.  She had finally decoded the damn thing after 15 long years…well more like 5 cause she had to be a mother of two children instead staying cooped up in a computer lab.  She smiled her all too familiar goofy grin and pressed the enter key on the keyboard and watched all the data roll down on screen.

"YERIKA!!!!!" She said as she tossed her arms in the air.  She blinked and went back to the screen that was still scrolling down it.  "Oh my god!!"  She tossed her chair aside and ran for the door.  Hastily opening it she quickly made her ways through the hallway.  She turned the corner and ran right into someone, but she ran into someone, thankfully the person wrapped their arms around her.

"Ashley!"  She looked up to see Leon's worried face.  "Is there something wrong?"  Ashley held the guilt in her eyes, so she quickly closed them.

"umm……" she thought of some wild excuse but Leon was a sensible man and would never believe it.  So she just went with, "I really need to talk to Bit!  Bye hon!!"  She quickly pecked him on the cheek and continued down the hall.  Leon watched her run off wondering what she was wrong.  Ashley ran out in the garage looking wildly around for the blonde man.  She failed to notice the two teenagers on top of the Genesis.

"Mom?" Mark asked, but Ashley didn't hear him and quickly ran out to the elevator that led up to the surface.  The teens looked at each other both confused.  "I think we should follow her."

"Agreed," Bevin said as he nodded his head.  They both jumped off and ran over to the elevator once it down to them they quickly got in it.  Once on the surface they can see that they're vision clouded from the dust storm that was blowing around now.  "shh," Bevin said as he put an arm out in front of Mark to stop him.

"What is it?" Mark asked, listening as well.

"I can hear someone shouting."  They both strained their hearing to listen through the blowing wind.  Eventually they did hear some shouting.

"What are you doing with him!?!" called a voice.  "Give him back!!!  HEY!!!  Get back here!!!  I know why you want him and I'm not going to let you have him!!!"

"Oh, you must be Ashley Tauros we have a special thing for you!" Came a male's voice.  A second later a gunshot rang through the air and then the screeching of tires was heard.  A car just fled the scene.  Both boys panicked and ran through the sand storm, until they came upon a body on the ground unconscious and with blood pouring out of the bullet wound in her shoulder.

"MOM!!!!!!!"  Mark cried out as he rushed to his mother's side, not too far behind Bevin came running.  Worry written on his face when he noticed how bad the wound was.

A/N:  Sorry bout the cliff hanger couldn't help it! ^-^  But it's late and I needed to wrap this thing up quickly….so there's your chapter!

PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!


	17. Questions

Disclaimer: Do I need to repeat myself

Come Back to Me

By:  Crystal of Psyche

Chapter 17:  Questions

Auhtor's Note:  Updates will be a little slower from now on if you hadn't noticed.  ^^; Things have been busy, and so on.  But I'm tryin my best.

_Beep…_

_Beep…_

Beep… 

A large group of people sat around a bed that had all sorts of medical equipment around it.  They all looked at the bed's occupant with sorrow.  Doctor Tauros checked all the monitors near the bed while also scribbling down a few things on a note pad.  He then turned to his son, who had taken the seat near the bed and was holding his wife's hand.

"Leon, her health is stable but something in that bullet, I don't know exactly what it was but it seems to keep her in a coma like state.  I don't know when she will wake up." Everyone looked tearfully at the almost lifeless form in the bed.  Bevin clamped a strong grip on each Mark and Fawna's shoulder.  The two younger ones looked up at him, he gave a reassuring smile even though itself was filled with sadness.

Leena was about ready to cry, she had mysteriously lost her husband and now her sister-in-law.  She ran from the room, Naomi went after her to see if she was okay.  Eventually everyone began to leave except for Doc and Leon.  Bevin walked to the room where he knew his aunt was before she rushed out.  He'd figured there was some type of clue there.  He opened the door, and spotted a girl sitting at the table.

He narrowed his eyes, "Who are you!?!"

She merely looked at him with a ghostly look to her eyes, like she was much older than she let on, "I am here to help.  I don't want to hurt you."

Bevin's senses were telling him to believe her, but thanks to the stubbornness he received from his mother he refused to believe it.  "I can't trust you until you tell me who you are and what you want."

"Alright….."  she hopped down from the table and walked slowly over to him and held out a hand, "My name is Amara.  And I want to help you find your father and cure Ashley."  She brushed a hand through her greenish hair and stared at him.  He was a bit taken back by how he felt her violet eyes pierce into his soul.  He stepped back and the door opened again.

"What's going on?" Mark asked as he walked into the room he noticed Amara standing in the middle of the room.  "Who's that?" Amara looked up and smiled at Mark, Bevin was a bit shocked that she could smile.  She walked over to Mark and held her hand out.

"Mark the last time I saw you were just a baby."  Mark raised an eyebrow at her.

"But you look the same age as me!"

"Looks can be deceiving," She giggled softly and she walked over to Ashley's computer and tried to reboot it.  "Great, there's a lock on it.  With my puny skills with computer's it will take forever to get it open."  She looked at the two young men.  "Bit Cloud is an unique person, something was done to him as a child when he and Ashley survived the fire that killed your grandparents.  Obviously Ashley finally decoded the information I stole from the hospital records before getting destroyed."

"Wouldn't you know what was the data about since you gave it to my mom," Mark asked.  Things were starting to get even more interesting.  Amara shook her head.

"I am sorry I only retrieved the data never had the skills Ashley had to decode it all," Amara said sadly.  Mark patted her on the back for comfort.  Bevin raised an eyebrow.

*****

Bit groaned as he felt like his head was dropped on by a ton of lead.  He opened his eyes, but his vision was blurry his head felt extremely dizzy.  He noticed three people were standing around him; he was also chained to a table face up.  Almost like he was in a hospital room.  He began to hear the voices around him speaking more and more clearer.

"Is it possible it still works?  After at least 25 years?"

"There's a chance that it could work we spent a lot of money on that project."

"Too bad we couldn't experiment on that Ashley girl, at least the shock managed to erase some of the memories from the incident."

"But she got most of them back by now."

"Not all of them though.  And that's VERY good on our part."

"How did she find out about the project on Cloud we did after the fire?"

"That's a mystery, thankfully we were able to poison her.  Don't know exactly when she'll wake up but it will be a while."

"Uh sir?"

"What is it now!?!"

"What about Lila Tauros' children and grandchildren.  If I'm not mistaken Bit has a son that is one of her grand children."

"Oh yeah.  That could ruin everything!!  We need to make some adjustments to the plan.  How many descendents are there anyway?"

"Let me check……..five sir."

"Five!!!  Damn, they sure can make a big family!!"

"Well we'll have it taken care of shortly."

"Good start the procedure." Bit felt his mind to start to sway and then immense pain shot up his spine and everyone went black.

Author's Note:  AAARRRRRRRRGGGGGGG!!!!!!!!  DAMN IT!!!!!!  WRITOR'S BLOCK!!!!!!!!!!!!  I'm really busy with school and other things….so I don't know when the next update will be, and if you are kind you will will give me a few hints of what to do next ^^;

Soooo ta ta for now!

PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!


	18. Writer’s Block

Disclaimer: I don't own all the characters, just the ones that I made up for the story.  
  
Come Back to Me  
  
By: Crystal of Psyche  
  
Chapter 18: Writer's Block  
  
Author's Note: Sorry bout the long wait, things have been super busy!! And I've started this online comic and that is taking most of my time. But for no further delays on with the chapter 18!!!!  
  
Bevin, Mark, and Amara walked into the main lounge. Thankfully no one was in there and they quickly walked in and closed the door behind them. Bevin turned to Amara and narrowed his eyes. "Alright now what are we supposed to do?" he asked as he folded his arms over his chest and waiting for an answer.  
  
Amara sighed and took a seat, "I'm not so sure myself, but there is something we need to get in some ancient ruins that is close by here."  
  
Mark stood up with his fists clenched, "Well.Let's go! My mom is hurt, my uncle is kidnapped, and I'm gonna go crazy if I don't do something soon!!!" Mark felt a hand on his shoulder and he turned and saw Bevin's sympathetic face. He also saw that Amara was giving him a sad look also.  
  
"Let's go now Mark!" Mark looked in disbelief at what Bevin said. He almost never takes risks, Mark was seeing his cousin in a new light. Mark then gave a cocky smile and nodded.  
  
Amara stepped forward, "Take me with you!! I can be of some help!" The two boys looked at each other trying to read the other's mind.  
  
Mark shrugged, "She does seem to know about certain things, I say she comes with us." Bevin just forced a nod. 'She knows a little too much about this situtation,' he thought to himself. They all ran into the garage to their zoids, Amara was going to be riding with Mark. Quietly as they can possibly manage they made there way out of the base.  
  
Author's Note: I know it's been like forever! But this is just so hard to keep up with!!! I've been busy with school and after school I stay till dark working on this project! And then I barely have enough time to work on my homework!!! And to make matters worse Come Back to Me doesn't seem like it's getting anywhere! It's frustrating, I'm not very proud of this story like I am with the others!  
  
AND!!!!!!! I have a HUGE!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Writer's block for this story for a long time now! I have absolutely no idea what to do next!!! OR even how to finish this story!!! SO!!!!!!! I can't say when the next chapter will be, because I'm just lost at what to do. I have no hint or small idea to help me get out of this block. So I have to just put this on pause until I can't get the rest of the story planned out or something.  
  
Bye 


End file.
